


Paint me, draw me, save me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Prompt: Paranormal AU; Emma is on vacation in a town called storybrooke. she is drawn to a local pawn shop, Where she finds a painting of a beautiful woman and buys it. that night she has a dream about the woman in the painting. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Paint me, draw me, save me

_“How do I look?”_

Emma could feel the air around her warm and heady, humidity clinging to her skin as she blinked, fuzzy corners darkening as the brush she was holding moved slightly to her right; leaving on its wake the faintest dark red over the shadow she had begun to create on the corners of the three-quarter painting. Licking her lips and tilting her head, feeling it heavy as she tried to focus on the woman waiting a few feet in front of her, dark and red ensemble casting shadows on her cheeks and eyes; pupils solely looking at her, the blonde mumbled out her response.

“It’s almost ready; your majesty.”

The Queen, the fabric of the dress bearing thousands of crystals Emma’s hand had painfully colored on its portrait version, rolled her eyes at the answer, raising her left hand and letting a faint purple wisp come out of her fingers. The smell of it reached Emma’s nose as she shivered, hand falling limply at her side, the tip of the brush staining as she tucked it closer to her.

“That’s not what I asked.” The Queen’s soft yet dangerous tone made Emma raise her head, the edges of her vision turning whiter as she breathed, both the Queen and the painting in front of her becoming blurrier as she tried to answer to the other woman’s question.

_“Do you like it?”_

The question startled her as she glanced at her right where the brunette laid; naked body over soft and warm sheets, admiring the painting -one she thought she could almost touch- while drawing lines on Emma’s naked back, her nails grazing her skin in a way that made Emma turn and beckon the brunette closer as she nodded.

“You look like every bit of the Queen you are.” She could feel her voice hoarser, almost to the point in where it hurt her. Frowning slowly, as if being underwater, she traced the woman’s collarbones as they both stared at the painting; at the way the eyes seemed to almost glow; full of life.  “What about you? Do you like it?” She heard herself asking, turning and nuzzling the woman’s neck, lips quickly following.

_“Destroy everything.”_

The brunette Queen entered into the war room, eyes flashing purple as Emma entered alongside different other servants. Hands stained with the red of the blood of the ones on the infirmary; the stench of death seemed to even loom and fill the room that was quickly being emptied by some of the younger maids; the women didn’t spare a second glance to their majesty as the woman threw her hands up in the air; a sob choking on her throat while Emma dutifully began to clean every paper she could find.

“Your majesty?” She felt her tongue moving, her jaw working as she spoke, eyes suddenly trained on the magnificent portrait that had been presiding the room for quite some time now. The torches that usually gave a sheen on the paint were already extinguished, the thunder of magic and battle what filled the decaying air. However, the eyes of the portrait felt alive as she looked at them; a shiver running down her back.

“Yes?” The Queen’s tone was brisk and Emma had the desire to genuflect once before shaking her head; the back of her throat filled with something that felt almost like cotton balls.

“You want us to destroy that too?”

The Queen followed her gaze and blinked at the portrait; a slow smile appearing on her face as everyone halted; noticing the sudden change of their monarch. Emma pinched the edge of the not so white fabric she wore, cold beginning to seep through her bones.

“Leave it here.” The order was barked and Emma nodded once, stopping herself one more time as the Queen’s voice rose once again; “Clean everything up and you; when you are done I want to come and find me.”

_“How much will it be?”_

Emma could feel the cold of the night on her bones and she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the taste of coppery blood on her tongue as the old moneylender looked at what seem to be every fiber of the portrait she had given him.

The man smiled a sleazy smirk; one Emma almost wanted to gag at as she hugged her own midriff, grasping the rags that covered her body.

“How did you manage to get your hands into a portrait of the fallen queen?”

Emma could feel her eyes narrow, a warning thump on her chest stopping her as she tried to find her words to answer the man.

“How much can you give me?” She asked instead and the old man chuckled before giving her his entire moneybag.

“It’s your lucky day.” He said as an explanation; shooing Emma away. “Now go.”

_“Wake up.”_

The dark night swallowed Emma; her hands suddenly slicing through her chest; a beating heart on them, a whisper on the shadows that lurked her room as she opened her eyes; a feverish shiver on her body; sweat on her temple as she tried to remember where it was. Storybrooke’s name echoing on her memory as she turned towards the portrait she had placed at the bottom of the bed; face up.

The woman in the portrait smiled.


End file.
